codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot (Megiddo)
The ''Lancelot is Britannia's prototype seventh generation knightmare frame and the personal knightmare of Suzaku Kururugi during the events of ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Essentially the'' Lancelot Conquista'' without its float system or hadron blaster. Retains all the fanciful engravings from Akito the Exiled as well. 'Design' Being the first "true" seventh generation knightmare frame, the Lancelot ''is quite obviously years ahead of its time in technological edge. Though the operating system and frame materials are slight improvements over earlier Knightmares, its most noteworthy feature is the fact that its entire frame is suffused with the highly conductive mineral Sakuradite. This affords the ''Lancelot ''incredible energy efficiency, giving it the ability to power several theoretical developments from the "lost" sixth generation, including the VARIS rifle, MSV particle shield, and MVS vibrational swords. Unlike other Knightmares, the ''Lancelot ''initially did not feature an ejectable cockpit that allows the pilot to quickly escape. Following its near destruction at the hands of Joachim Rommel, the ''Lancelot ''would be recovered and, alongside its twin brother, the [[Mordred (Megiddo)|Z-00 ''Mordred]], would be completely refitted and upgraded by Camelot. Amongst these upgrades, its armor would be enhanced while its unique Core Luminous, already powerful on its own, would be tuned and refined, greatly increasing its power, while countermeasures against electronic interference would be placed. Alongside, in reference to Suzaku's preference toward kicking attacks, two additional "Blaze Luminous" shields on its legs, increasing the effectiveness of its kicks. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The'' Lancelot's'' four slash harkens are unique in that they're the first such weapons to be equipped with harken boosters, allowing them to fly and maneuver in more than one vector. ;*Maser Vibration Sword :The Maser Vibration Sword (MVS) is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon, thus this leads to the gray material suddenly becoming red. Due to some Maser Vibration Swords having similar oscillation rates, they can collide with each other without being cut. The Lancelot ''carries two of these, which would later be used as the base model for future maser vibration weapons. ;*VARIS Rifle :The Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire (VARIS) is a special armament designed exclusively for the ''Lancelot ''and its successors, serving as its primary means to engage the enemy in long range combat. A revolutionary weapon based on railgun technology, it fires beam-like rounds. By changing the configuration of its barrel (aka. Impact Rail) between Normal Mode (straight beams) and Burst Mode (spherical beams), it can adapt the repulsion force applied on the projectile to suit any combat situation. It boasts destructive power far greater than that of the coilgun-based Assault Rifles used by other knightmare frames. 'System Features' ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera :As with most Britannian knightmares, the ''Lancelot ''has a pair of factsphere sensor cameras mounted within its shoulders. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the ''Lancelot ''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Dual-Eye Sensor Camera :As traditional with most later generation knightmares, the ''Lancelot ''is equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, taking the form of a pair of human-like emerald colored "eyes" within its head. These cameras are decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the ''Lancelot's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. ;*Multispectral Sensor System :The Lancelot ''carries a standard sensor package, not unlike those of most knightmares. That being said, they are decidedly more advanced than standard types. ;*Landspinner Propulsion System :Designed from the beginning for high mobility, the ''Lancelot ''is equipped with higher grade landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. ;*"Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield System :Blaze Luminous is a system that projects energy in the form of shields around a nearby target. The amount of energy required to maintain the shields is proportional to the amount of energy being blocked by the shields. Typically, this is reserved for later generation knightmares and other such units, as the power usage is quite significant. When active, it usually gives off a specifically colored glow, with the Lancelot's'' units being emerald green. Besides the arm units, the Lancelot ''also has a pair of Blaze Luminous mounted in it legs to reinforce Suzaku's habitual kicking attacks. 'History' Though the development of the Knightmare Frame once progressed rapidly, a period of stagnation rises following the development of the [[Sutherland|''Sutherland]]. Since this stagnation is the result of the Sutherland's relative lack of innovation, the so-called sixth generation is dominated by trial-type machines that failed to produce any concrete results. For some time, it looks as though Knightmare Frames have hit their peak. However, shortly afterward, this slow period is broken by the creation of the Lancelot, the first "true" seventh generation Knightmares. Due to the immense cost of producing such a machine, the Lancelot ''is intended as unique prototype with no plans for mass production. However, the lack of available pilots means that both units remain little more than a showpiece. This changes when Suzaku Kururugi, formerly a "grunt" in the Britannian military, is discovered by Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps member Lloyd Asplund. Suzaku's high simulator scores and the desperate situation lead to his piloting the ''Lancelot ''to help deal with the Resistance forces during the liquidation of the Shinjuku Ghetto. After single-handedly taking down the entire enemy force, Suzaku is assigned as the ''Lancelot's permanent pilot, and becomes the biggest thorn in the side of the Order of the Black Knights, who dub the machine the "White Armor." The Lancelot ''remains a superior unit until the later introduction of units that can rival its power, such as the [[Guren Nishiki (Megiddo)|''Guren Nishiki]] and the Gekka. Later on, the Lancelot ''would be used to thwart the Chinese Federation's attempted takeover of Kyushu and then participates against the Black Rebellion in the Tokyo Settlement, in which Suzaku would slay many Black Knights and capture the renegade Zero, who is really Suzaku's former friend Lelouch Lamperouge. Because of this and his proven skills in battle, Suzaku is elevated to the Knights of the Round some months later, taking on the titles Knight of Seven and "White Knight of Britannia". Despite his promotion, Suzaku would retain the ''Lancelot ''as his personal unit, and once Britannia declares war on its lifelong rival the European Union, he would take the unit with him to North Africa to aid in the conquest of the continent. There however, the ''Lancelot ''would finally meet its match in the European Union's own prototype seventh generation knightmare frame, the ''Koenigsloewe, piloted by General Joachim Rommel, commander of the 1st Panzer Army. Though Suzaku puts up a hard fight, he is overwhelmed by Rommel's aggressive fighting style and the Koenigsloewe's advanced weapons; as a result, the ''Lancelot ''would be all but completely destroyed after a pitched battle, with Suzaku barely managing to survive. After its recovery and subsequent upgrade, Suzaku would continue to make use of the ''Lancelot ''throughout the North African campaign, where he would remain until being recalled back to the Imperial Homeland for the Day of the Founding. After the reemergence of the Order of the Black Knight's leader Zero, Suzaku would utilize his steed to battle the masked revolutionary and the "captured" ''Mordred ''in the ruins of His Majesty's Naval Base, Pearl Harbor; a duel that would leave Suzaku horribly traumatized as well as completely devoted to hunting down both Zero and his Black Knights once and for all. In spite of the latter however, both he and the ''Lancelot ''would be reassigned by the Emperor himself to the European Front upon recovery. Category:Knightmare Frames